Ishtirakiya Party
The Ishtirakiya Party (Arabic/Majatran: حزب الاشتراكي) was an Islamic-Socialist Party in Al'Badara Party Ideology The party has firm doctrine that supports Big Government, Unitarianism, environmentalist, regulationism, pascifism, and progressive morality. The issue of religion has often flipfloped between secularism and moderate fanaticism. Foreign Relations has always been more towards isolationism, however, the Ishtirakiya Party has shown some internationalist qualities. Civil Rights has always attempted to be more permissive, however the Ishtirakiya Party does not wish the government to lose control of the nation, so as such they often are seen as restrictive Party Factions Since the 2160s the party has been split into two major factions, the Pan-Majatranist Faction and the Islamist Faction. The Pan-Majatranists tend to be more secular leaning and more nationalistic yet socialist, feeling that giving equal power to the Majatran People worldwide should be most important. The Islamist tend to be more fanatic leaning and more geared towards hardline socialist thought . The two groups have run the party at various times. In most cases party members have met halfway. When founding the party Abdul Fattah Mohammed was careful to be sensitive to both factions' ideology, carefully blending them to create a unifying ideology that has since been called Islamic-Socialism. History Foundation Abdul Fattah Mohammed, a man from Vashti (Sumilkando) founded the party in December of 2156, just in time to recieve several thousand votes in the 2156 elections. He would spend the next two years shaping the party, forming it into a socialist party for Muslims. This put the IP in directy parallel to the Union of Progressive Ulama, a more centrist islamic party. He pushed the party into the spotlight after a much quoted statement in the Al'Badaran Herald. The popularity Fattah Mohammed gave the party pushed it to become the largest party in the elections of 2159. However, he was not well enough to run and due to health problems handed over chairmanship to his good friend Salim Ali Rubai al-Shaabi. The Party and the United Republic In 2159 Al'Badara transitioned from an Elective Sultanate to a United Majatran Republic. The Ishtirakiya Party, under Shaabi's leadership, embrached Republicanism and Pan-Majatranism. Shaabi became a major part of the transition of Al'badara to a republic and, backed by a coalition, became the republic's second Head of State, the ''Voice of the People. After two terms, he stepped down and allowed Party chairman Mu'Ammar Ghanem Taraki the party's next candidate, and indeed Taraki became the Republic's third Voice of the People. In the following years the IP would back the Union of Progressive Ulama's candidates. The Party and the Civil War In the 2170s the party became very silent. After backing the UPU candidates for three years the party decided to stop taking an interest in the Head of State races all together. In 2181 the Al'Badaran Conservative Party leader, Mahmmoud Ghali won the office. Following his election and the nation's plans to crack down on violence lead by the National Unionist Patriotic Front (a fascist paramilitary organization), the nation plunged into a civil war. The Unionists declared independence as the Royal Union of Algundi and the Ba'athists and Marxist-Lenninists declared independence as the Gharki Soviet. The IP was torn between the Soviet and the United Majatran Republic. The split caused the party to be unable to give a definite stance on issues put before the Grand Majelis, causing an abstention. The abstentions caused many bills to fail that would have passed with the Istirakiya vote. Several months into the civil war, however, Mohsin Ibrahim al-Hamadi was able to come to a compromise. The Party would serve as an organization in both Gharki and Al'Badara, but work in Al'Badara to crush Agundi. The stance of the party were a bit late, however, as the Civil War was coming to a close with the Unionist victory. The loss in the civil war caused the IP to lose many political allies, specificaly the Marxist-Lenninist Party, Union of Progressive Ulama, and the Ba'athist Socialist Majatran Party. Post-Civil War Era The nation remained a United Majatran Republic, abet a very right-wing one. Politics were dominated by the National Unionst Patrotic Block, Democratic Socialist Party, and the Socialist Party. The Ishtirakiya Party was left as the only true leftist party, however, as the two 'Socialist Parties' were truly nationalist parties with left-wing names. Najib Karami, a rather weak party chairman, made close ties with the Socialist Party, as they were the least corrupt according to him. The IP's endorsement enabled Socialist Party leader Robert Taylor to win the Voice of the People office several times. After many years Robert Taylor renamed the Head of State office to Sultan and ran his government as an elected Sultanate similar to that of the 2150s. Karami often came under fire from members of his own party for supporting what party members described as a "corrupt dictator", however, Karami defended his leadership of the party. Death In 2223, Robert Taylor died and the Ishtirakiya Party ran the aging Mohsin Ibrahim al-Hamadi for Sultan in the 2224 elections. al-Hamadi came in third in the election, with the Democratic Socialist Party's Adamah Refa'el winning. Upon victory, Adamah Refa'el declared himself the hereditary Sultan of the nation. Over the next thirty years membership dwindled until 2257 when Najib Karami declared that the party had disbanded. Rebirth In 2278, after 21 years, Ali Naser refounded the party with the aim of establishing a new United Majatran Republic. The nation had changed much since the party's earlyer days. After Adamah Refa'el died, his son Adamah Refa'el Yitzhak-Hemmid transformed the nation into a militarily-run Socialist Republic, with a Military Command Council of 75 men as its legislature. The Ishtirakiya Party was able to work within restrictions placed by the military and in their second returning elections were able to snag 35 seats in the MCC and elect Naser as President-General, replacing Adamah Refa'el Yitzak-Hemmid. Naser transformed the nation to a United Majatran Republic once again with the help of emerging political parties that were the Revolutionary Socialist Party and Revolutionary Party. The IP became the leading party of the United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'badara and even became allies of the Democratic Socialist Party (who apologized for Adamah Refa'el and his son's actions, stating that the party had changed). Coup d'état In April 2336 the party staged a "Bloodless Coup", causing the Democratic Socialist, Revolutionary Socialist, and Libertarian Parties to all dissolve. Grand Vizer Muhammad az-Zentani of the Ishtirakiya Party stated in The Al'Badara Daily that Party Chairman Mohammad Najibullah, "the man behind the Coup", would lead the country next. In May the nation held emergency elections and the Ishtirakiya Party won all 750 seats in the Grand Majelis, and as predicted, Najibullah became Grand Vizer. Najibullah began ushering in a series of reforms following his victory, including establishing of Islam as the voulitary national religion, dissolving the millitary, moving the capital, and abolishing many private institutions. The Coup was not favoured by all, and the anti-IP citizens organized two political parties, the National Fascist Party of Al'Barada and the Esperantista-Trotzkiista Alianzo. The NFPA for the right-wing and the ETA for the more left-wing. The NFPA was largely ignored until October 1 2336. On that day the paramilitary National Fascist Liberation Organization staged a car bombing, killing former Grand Vizer and then Defense Minister Muhammad az-Zentani of the Ishtirakiya Party. Najibullah responded to the attacks, stating that the IP lead government would never submit to the demands of fascists and that the downsizing of the Al'Badaran armed forces that az-Zentani was working on would continue. Downfall In the years following the Coup the party was able to keep a firm hold on politics, that is, until the 2350s. The party had a steady decline until Party Chairman Omar Mikati declared the party disbanded in January 2355. Major Positions Held by the Party Chairman History Full Legislative Election History Category:Political parties in Badara